


Christmas Wrapping

by misumaru



Category: Show By Rock!! - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas Smut, Frottage, Light Bondage, M/M, Ribbons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 10:21:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17041928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misumaru/pseuds/misumaru
Summary: Crow's having problems deciding what to give Rom for Christmas. But the perfect gift may be closer to home than he thinks...





	Christmas Wrapping

Crow had thought long and hard about the best Christmas gift to give Rom.

The first problem was that he was broke. The band was getting more popular, sure, but that hadn’t translated into more money yet. Nine times out of ten, Rom was still the one to pay for any meals out or any extra band expenses. Maybe the model shop Yaiba worked at was looking for temporary staff again? They always needed more people over the holidays, right? It was that or helping out with the farm’s milk deliveries again. That would just lead to another awkward conversation about why he didn’t just quit the whole band thing and come back and work at the farm though…

The second problem was that he had no idea of what to get Rom. A new set of weights, maybe? A work shirt? Crow didn’t have the slightest idea about drumming, so he couldn’t think of anything there. Rom was the sensible adult of the group, too, so it felt kind of weird giving him something frivolous. He wanted it to mean something. That was normal, right? Rom did so much to keep the band together, it was only made sense to give him something meaningful. 

Stumped, Crow ended up turning to the others for help. Rom was going to be late to practice, so they huddled together in the room to puzzle things out, Crow constantly watching the door over their shoulders to make sure they weren’t walked in on.

Yaiba was the first to speak up. “A scarf, perhaps? The Legend of Warmth is important this time of year; hence, a scarf would be appropriate.”

Crow shook his head. “Too simple. Plus I bet he’s already got a million of them.”

“Leather gloves, the colour of purest holy black?”

“Shut up, Wimpion, that’s just what you want!” Crow snorted. “Come on guys, can’t you think of anything better than this?”

Aion tossed his hair at the insult and looked down his nose at Crow. “How much can the tiny rodent afford?”

“Nothing.”

“Then I suggest giving him one of those bottles of milk you always have. Tie some tinsel round the top.”

This was hopeless. Crow sank to the ground, guitar held carefully on his lap. “Why did I even bother asking you…?”

Yaiba shrugged. “We might be able to assist you better if we can ascertain why this is so important to you.”

“I didn’t say it was important, I just-“

The door slammed open, interrupting Crow mid-sentence. “Sorry I’m late, there was a problem with the… you won’t care. Did I miss much?”

“Rom!” Crow sprang to his feet, tail swishing from side to side. “Nah, we were just talking. Ready to play?”

Rom raised his fist. “You know it!”

At least practice went well. Crow was able to put his dilemma to one side while he sang, the new song coming together well. A few more rehearsals and they should have polished it enough to start rolling it out at lives. That would be a nice surprise for the cattle! Things went so well, in fact, that he’d almost completely forgotten about the question of Rom’s present, right up until Yaiba laid a hand on his shoulder while they were packing up. 

“I believe I have a solution for your Legend of Present.”

“You do?” Crow was only half-listening, watching Rom’s back as he inspected his drums. 

“Indeed. And the best part is, it won’t cost you a thing…”

***

How the hell had he let those two idiots talk him into this? Crow wriggled against his bonds, trying to loosen the red and black ribbons keeping his wrists bound behind his back, at least. There wasn’t much he could do about the matching bow tied around his neck. Or the fact that he wasn’t wearing a single scrap of clothing underneath the various layers of ribbon.

Sweet talking Rom’s landlady enough to get into his apartment hadn’t been a problem. She’d been charmed enough by Aion’s appearance and haughty demeanour to hand over the key right away. The bigger problem came after they’d both set on Crow and tied him up then realised there wasn’t much room for where to leave him in Rom’s tiny apartment. The obvious place would have been under the tree, but all Rom had was a small plastic thing sitting on a side table, so instead they pulled out Rom’s futon and dumped Crow on that. Then left him to wait. 

It was pretty cold in the apartment. Crow found himself shivering and straining to listen for any footsteps that might indicate Rom was home, as embarrassing as it would be for him. Couldn’t they have turned on a heater or something for him before they left? Just wait until the next time he saw them, he’d kick their arses so hard they’d-

A key turned in the lock. Crow’s heart leapt, pounding in fear of just what Rom was going to do when he found him like this. Would he be angry? That was the last thing Crow wanted. There were heavy footsteps in the entryway, the sounds of shoes being removed and the clink of bottles in a plastic bag, and then the sudden glare of a light being turned on…

“Crow?”

Crow grinned weakly, still shivering. “Hey, uh… Little help?”

Rom dropped what he was carrying and reached out automatically to unravel the ribbon, then stopped. “Tell me what’s going on first.”

How could he even begin to explain? Crow took a deep breath, noticing with some gratitude that Rom had turned away to switch on a little portable heater. “Funny story. I… wanted to get you a Christmas present. Something really nice! Only the guys thought it’d be hilarious if the present was me. Pretty funny, yeah? Why would you want me as a…” Crow had to laugh or he’d cry.

“I see.” Rom bent down and inspected the bow around Crow’s neck, pulling at a tag Crow hadn’t noticed before. “Then I accept your present.”

“Huh?” It took a second for Crow’s brain to catch up. Did that mean Rom really wanted to…

“It’s perfect. Mind if I unwrap it now?”

Crow’s breath hitched as Rom looked him over, suddenly aware of the intensity of Rom’s gaze and the way his lips had curled up to reveal his fangs. “I… Yeah. Go ahead.”

Rom started to loosen the bulk of ribbons covering Crow, eyes roaming hungrily over each new inch of skin that was exposed to the slowly warming air of the room. By the time Rom was finished, only the bows around Crow’s wrists and neck remained. That didn’t seem fair to Crow – he desperately wanted to start pulling at Rom’s suit until Rom was just as naked as he was, but he couldn’t do that with his hands tied, could he? Even worse, Rom pulled away as soon as he was done, standing up and fumbling for something in his pocket.

“What’re you…?”

Rom held up his phone and grinned. “Just want something to remember my present by. Say cheese.”

Crow’s cheeks flushed bright red. He took a picture? Rom actually took a picture? He should be embarrassed, but… Instead, Crow found it adding to his quickly building arousal. Further fuel was added as Rom started to strip off. Crow’s cock seemed to get almost painfully harder with each piece of clothing Rom shed, revealing the impressive physique Crow knew lay underneath and making Crow wish he could touch himself while he watched. He bit his lip to stop himself from moaning once Rom was fully naked and Crow could finally see just how big Rom’s cock really was. His imagination hadn’t done it justice. He needed Rom to touch him. Immediately.

Rom rejoined Crow on the futon, pulling him onto his lap. One big hand pressed their cocks together, gently teasing and stroking them while Crow gasped his approval. It was a little hard for Crow to keep his balance, but Rom quickly placed his other hand on the small of Crow’s back, fingers rubbing at the base of Crow’s tail and sending shivers up his spine. Feeling overwhelmed by the combination of sensations, Crow let himself fall forward, nuzzling his head into the side of Rom’s neck and letting out a deep sigh.

“You ok?”

“Mm.” Crow dipped his head and nipped at Rom’s collarbone. “Keep going.”

It seemed like Rom was happy to do as he was told, hand speeding up and rubbing their cocks together with more force. All Crow could do was lean against Rom and moan his appreciation at each new stroke. Rom was way too good at finding all of his weak spots, dragging a thumbnail against the sensitive head of Crow’s cock or letting his fingers linger as they rubbed along the underside, sensations building until sparks danced in front of Crow’s eyes and he cried out and came. 

Rom lay him down on the futon, untying his wrists and letting him recover while Rom went to get something to clean them both up. Still left the bow on his neck though – shame, Crow really wanted to see what that tag said. 

“It was the perfect present.” Rom carefully wiped the mix of come from Crow’s stomach as he spoke. “Tell me though, what do _you_ want for Christmas?”

Crow smiled as he pushed the towel out of the way and wrapped his arms around Rom’s shoulders. “Oh, I can think of a few ideas…”


End file.
